What Jack Did Next
by SilverCat63
Summary: Six months after the events of CoE Jack runs away. What does he do out among the stars? Have sex and adventures of course! And he tries to get revenge for what the 456 did...
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: If you have not seen CoE then you don't want to read this, there are some major spoilers in here. There are also small spoilers for the first two series as well. There will also be lots of sex, drugs and probably violence and cursing. See each chapter for specific warnings.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, the characters or anything else in the Torchwood/Doctor Who universe. They belong to Mr. Russel T. Davies, the BBC and the actors. (Although I don't really think that Mr. Davies deserves them after what he did with Children of Earth.) I'm just playing with the characters and don't mean to step on any legal toes. I'll give them back, all nice and squeaky clean, when I'm done with them.

_**Author's Note:**_ OK, this really isn't what I'm supposed to be working on, but I couldn't help myself! Anyway, this picks up right after Jack leaves Earth at the end of Children of Earth Day Five. I'm not really sure where this is gonna go and I may very well be too busy to write much or update often. I'm not even sure if I want to write more, so please leave a review and tell me what you think of this. I have another chapter already finished but I don't wanna post if no one likes this... _**Please,**_ _**tell me if this good or bad or ugly - I don't care if you don't like it just tell me what you think of it!**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 Cold-Fusion Engines

It had been nearly two centuries since 'Jack Harkness' had heard cold-fusion engines operating. But he recognized the sound, he could never forget it. And he could never forget another sound - Gwen's voice.

"_You cannot just run away."_

Jack shut his eyes, trying to listen to the engines and _only_ the engines. But it didn't work.

"_It's not your fault."_

But it was his fault, it was all his fault. Stephen, the 456... _Ianto_. Oh God, Ianto! Tears slid from beneath his eyelids. And Jack re-made a promise.

"_I will find them. I will find them and I will make them pay, Ianto. The 456 will never come back to Earth, Clem. No one will have to die again, Stephen. No child will be taken away from their parents, Alice."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They found him curled up on the deck, sobbing. At first they were alarmed by his behavior, but Jack soon pulled himself together and everyone calmed down. After that came the introductions and negotiations.

They were just a bunch of playboys, cruising the galaxy in daddy's expensive starship. All they wanted from life was pleasure - be it from drugs, drinks or warm bodies. They were a humanoid species and quite similar to humans, if you ignored the fact that they had four arms, no neck and orange skin. They called themselves Vernuden and, luckily, Jack had learned their language when he worked for the Time Agency. Although this group's dialect was archaic and Jack had quite a bit of trouble adjusting to it.

Eventually, all the kinks were worked out and it was agreed that Jack would work for them in exchange for safe passage to the next port of call. As Jack was led to his cabin he had the sneaking suspicion that he'd just agreed to be the Vernuden's sex slave for the remainder of the voyage, but he couldn't be sure.

His suspicions were proved correct when he felt a cold body crawl into bed with him later that 'night'.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Vernuden weren't all that bad. Their low body temperature did create a bit of a problem at first, but once things got going it was all good. And Jack was rather flattered that they were fascinated with him when he orgasmed. Apparently their species did nothing of the kind so he was kept quite busy during the whole voyage, for which he was grateful.

If he was busy with one of the Vernuden then he didn't have to think about Earth. If a Vernuden was hustling him to the nearest bed then he didn't have to think about Alice and Stephen. And if a cold hand or mouth was on his cock then he certainly didn't have to think about Ianto Jones.

Even with the distraction of sex and plenty of intoxicating beverages and substances Jack was glad when they docked. He was away from Earth. Away from quaint twenty-first century labels. And he was surrounded by technology so advanced it would take Earth another two centuries or so to develop anything like it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One problem with advanced technology was it was damned expensive, as Jack soon found out. His first task was to repair his wrist strap, specifically the ability to teleport. They didn't have sufficient technology to repair the time travel features so he would just have to make due.

Of course Jack had nothing of value to trade so he was kind of stuck. Then he ran into one of his _friends_ from the Vernuden who offered to pay him for his company. And that gave Jack an idea.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See the green writing at the bottom of the screen there? You're going to click that and leave me a review to satisfy my need for validation. Yes, I mean you! Click the button!!

Or if you can't be bothered to type those three little words (This good/bad) put this on alert so I at least know you're sort of kind of interested! And yes, I really do mean you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **OK, blame this chapter on JaqueDark. She came and kicked by butt so I'd write and post more. So Jaque, this is for you, m'dear. I'd still like to know what the rest of you think of this, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with it. Please, leave a review, message me – anything!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Jack had used his body to get what he wanted for most of his long life, especially since he became immortal. He'd always relied on his body to get him out of whatever scrape he was in, no matter how dire the situation. So that's how he found himself sitting in one of the numerous dark holes that passed for a bar on Sol Station.

He'd refused his Vernuden friend's offer and struck out on his own. By the end of his first 'day' on the station he'd made enough to rent a small room at a cheap intergalactic version of a motel. By the end of the first week he had a completely new wardrobe. Unfortunately, his beloved greatcoat and quasi-Air Force uniform didn't do much for his figure.

His clothes were a bit. . . brighter than he was used to and he still winced when he looked down at them. He was wearing a tight, green shirt and loose, easily opened pants in a darker, contrasting purple and sipping something that he was pretty sure wouldn't kill him.

He'd died last week when a client insisted he drink a concoction that tasted like wine but obviously wasn't. He'd charged extra for that when he caught up with the alien after dragging himself out of the recycling chute.

The night was half over and business had been slow, only one customer so far. Jack sipped his drink again, eyeing the bartender warily. If he was thrown out business certainly wouldn't get any better.

Jack eyed up the group of Selniks that were partying in the corner. They'd been there for quite a while and were getting very drunk, blowing their wages on cheap booze. He was just about to go and join the party when someone sat down next to him.

The. . . person ordered something in a language Jack didn't understand and turned to look at him. Unashamed at being caught staring Jack cooly regarded the creature beside him.

It was tall, nearly as tall sitting as he would be standing, and thin. It had a vague head blob at the top of its body with what was pretty much the standard for faces, two deep-set eyes, a flat nose and a mouth. It had two arms that looked a lot like tentacles that ended in fans of smaller tentacles that resembled fingers. Two leg tentacles that ended in more fans of tentacle toes. In fact it reminded Jack of Mary, only more solid, more wet and much more... intelligent.

Jack shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking of that. He'd gotten in the bad habit of comparing all aliens to humans. He'd even started thinking of the creatures as _aliens. _God, he'd been trapped on that tiny rock for too long.

"You are looking for... Someone?" The creature asked, surprising him by using English.

Jack sipped his drink and plastered a grin on his face. "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am."

"And now you think you have found who you are looking for." The creature was either looking for "someone" too or it had some telepathic capabilities.

"Maybe, I dunno yet," Jack replied, shrugging his shoulders. He looked his companion over, "I'll tell you in a little bit."

"I am not the one you seek," the creature said, definitely telepathic - or mated.

Jack cursed mentally, wondering why he'd let his psychic exercises slip over the years. He was startled, and maybe just a bit embarrassed, when the creature spoke next.

"It would not matter. My people have significant... abilities. Your puny defenses would not stop me."

"So, why are you here?" he asked, "Are you looking for company?"

He projected a mental image of company to the creature, hoping it would understand. The creature paused, no doubt analyzing his meaning. "I am not seeking that, per se. Though it seems that I am looking for you."

"And why would you be looking for me if not for that?" Jack gestured at his shirt, green was the standard color for whore now-a-days. No slinky red satin for him, not away from Earth anyway.

"I am seeking your mind. The body attached is of little importance to me," The creature said, and Jack thought that it might be female, or feminine at the very least. Not that it mattered really, he certainly wasn't picky. "I wish to examine your memories."

"My memories?" Jack was starting to feel distinctly uneasy, he didn't like people messing with his head.

"Do not worry," She said. "I will not harm you or intrude on you if you do not wish it. I merely wish to. . . watch some of your memories. To experience them with you."

"What's so great about my memories?" He took a swig of his drink, grateful for the burn that distracted him from the conversation.

"They are very. . . unique. You are projecting so loudly that half of my crew refused to come aboard the station."

"Sorry," Jack muttered, hoping she wasn't seeking revenge. "I'm a little out of practice."

A strange gurgle came from the creature that Jack could only assume it was laughter. "Do not worry, human. As I said, your defenses would mean little to us. I am merely curious as to the reason for your projection."

Jack looked skeptical, "What did you have in mind?"

"I merely wish to. . . join with you. You may show me anything you wish, or let me guide you," She said, seemingly eager now that they had left carnal subjects behind.

"And what's in it for me? My time ain't free, lady." Jack sipped his drink, he'd either have to buy another one or go with this person.

"I will pay you, if that is what you wish."

"Don't you even wanna hear my price?" He teased, though secretly he was surprised that money seemed to be no problem for this strange person. But then again, she could tell if he lied so maybe it wasn't all that important.

"I will pay whatever you ask," She said steadily, meeting his eyes.

For a long moment Jack considered her offer. It seemed that there was no one else willing to pay for him tonight so he might as well go with her. He'd have something to show for the night at least. The rent needed to be paid and he had to fix his vortex manipulator if he wanted to find the 456. . . Finally, he made up his mind.

"Alright, fine. It's a hundred credits a unit. Payable in advance, cash only."

Without hesitation his customer produced a sizable stack of credits and laid them on the counter, "Here is six hundred credits. Will that be sufficient for the rest of the night?"

Jack grabbed the credits, counting them carefully just to be sure. There were indeed six hundred credits, enough to pay his rent for the rest of the week. "Yeah, this is fine." He gulped the rest of his drink, "I'm all yours until oh-five-hundred."

"Excellent," she said, clapping her tentacles together in a very human gesture. "It would be best to go somewhere that you will be comfortable."

"Fine, we'll go back to mine." Jack stood up and offered his arm, "It's this way."

She regarded him blankly for a moment until he sent a picture, explaining what she should do. After a moment's hesitation she took his arm, "Since I have paid for your time may I at least know your name?"

Jack frowned, slightly taken aback. No one here had asked his name, not even the owner of his motel. "It's Jack."

"And mine is Cozail."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I have no idea why I'm posting this lol. I'm really not sure where this is going... I just needed to get something off my chest. Feedback of any kind on this is enormously appreciated. Please? I'm begging? If it helps any the next chapter is going to be pure Janto slash, smut and fluff. If I ever get it written :-/

Oh, just so you know – anything in _italics_ is a memory and normal text is the present. It should be pretty clear...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3**

Jack closed and locked the flimsy door of his motel room. He turned to his... guest and put on his best bedside manner. "So, where do you want me?"

Cozail looked vaguely uncomfortable, she had to bend what ever passed for knees with her species to fit in Jack's tiny room, and her deep eyes were flickering nervously. "Where ever you would be most comfortable, Jack. The process of joining can sometimes be... rough."

"What do you mean by rough?" Jack was starting to become distinctly uneasy and wondered what he'd gotten himself into.

"It does not hurt, if that is what you are afraid of." Cozail turned to look at him and almost immediately looked away. "During a joining your body often becomes... caught up in the remembering and responds accordingly. It is nothing to be afraid of and lying down would be for your own safety as well as your comfort."

Well, that was interesting to say the least. He didn't like the sound of being caught up in remembering, many of his memories were violent and if he were to hurt-

"You will not harm me." Cozail assured him. Damn telepaths. "Now please, lie on the bed."

With one last wary look Jack edged over the bed and lay down. He could do this. It would be no different from the dozens of times he'd been here before with other customers. He could do this.

"Close your eyes and try to relax." Jack watched nervously as Cozail found the only chair in the room and dragged to the side of the bed. He tried to do as she said, using techniques learned centuries in the future to calm himself. After a few moments he heard a soft voice, "Good. Now, I am going to touch you. It is nothing to be afraid of. It is necessary for the joining."

Jack felt something warm brush gently across his face, coming to rest on his temples. For a moment he was struck by how in-human the touch was, but that thought soon disappeared as Jack felt himself slipping deeper into his own mind.

"_If I can't kill you I can contain you." And he was being covered in cold, slimy concrete..._

_Four heads turning to stare at him, astonishment writ plain on their faces. "Hey kids..."_

"_Ahh, here we go again." Arms wide, bullets tearing flesh..._

_A young girl with black hair bouncing on his chest on Christmas morning – Alice. She'd been so excited that morning..._

_Gut wrenching movement, reassembling amidst brick buildings and cobblestones..._

"_Ahhhhh!" Waking on the cold floor, surrounded by dust..._

_A mess of cables and a voice with a northern accent, "Buy me a drink first." The Doctor, they'd never gotten that drink..._

"_What do you mean 'time loop?'" A voice shouted, "I don't want to be stuck with you!" It hadn't taken long for the shouting to stop and the sex to begin..._

"_Grey? Grey!" Sand shifting under his feet as panic welled in his chest..._

Suddenly, something stopped the flow of images. "No, that is not it. Tell me more."

"_It's happening again! The children!"_

"_1965. I gave them twelve children."_

"_They want more children."_

"_We want ten percent."_

The memories came faster. So fast images could not form and he only heard them. The voices stopped and another spoke. "Tell me why are you so sad."

Jack felt his breathing hitch, he didn't want to go there. But he felt an implacable force moving him towards those memories and he had no choice.

"_Too late. I breathe the air." His voice was flat, dull, already lifeless._

"_I love you." He was crying now._

"_Don't." Jack's own voice wavered._

"_It was good, yeah?" His tears stopped his throat more effectively than any virus ever could. "You'll forget me."_

"_Never could." Jack fought his body, forcing the words past the lump in his throat._

"_Thousand years time... you won't remember me." The tears - not the virus - were winning now._

"_Yes, I will. I promise. I will." There was more than just a lump in the way and Jack could barely talk. "Ianto. Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me please. Please don't..."_

"Yes." The voice was back again, chasing the memories away. "Why was this special?"

Jack was sobbing as he was relentlessly dragged further back in his mind. Past the mind numbing block of seven months ago and into a time that was so fleeting...


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This chapter is all about sex between two men – if you don't like it, don't read it. Ignore this and wait for the next chapter. Of course, this is Torchwood, Jack, and Ianto did I really have to warn you?

**Author's note: **Finally! This may sound odd but this scene - this stupid, smutty scene - took freakin' forever for me to write. If you were eagerly awaiting the next installment and it just wasn't coming, blame this stupid little bit. I couldn't get it right. I've done my best, and I'm sort of happy with it and I hope you are too. Somehow this has just kind of gone and I couldn't stop it, and it's the better part of the story so far and I don't know how it happened. Enjoy, this is the only Janto you'll get in this story! (I think...)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4**

"Yes." The voice was back again, chasing the memories away. "Why was this special?"

Jack was sobbing as he was relentlessly dragged further back in his mind. Past the mind numbing block of seven months ago and into a time that was so fleeting...

"_Hey." Jack looked up from the pile of paperwork on his desk to see Ianto leaning casually against the door frame of the office. He'd removed his suit jacket and left his tie with it. The top buttons of his dark red shirt were open, revealing a tantalizing notch of flesh at the base of Ianto's throat. "It's late."_

"_You shouldn't be here." Jack looked back down at his papers, hiding a small smile._

"_Neither should you." Ianto shot back, and Jack remembered the first time they had had this exchange and marveled at how far they had come. He'd never thought he'd get the handsome young Welshman in his bed._

"_So what are you doing here?"_

_Ianto just smiled and practically slunk his way over to the desk. Jack swallowed and shifted in his seat. "I'm waiting for you."_

"_Did I forget something?" He sat back, ignoring the pile of urgent papers awaiting his signature. He tried to look nonchalant, but didn't think it quiet worked._

"_You forgot the time."_

"_Really?" Jack frowned and lifted his arm to check his wrist strap. Ianto's hand on his stopped him. He felt a knowing smile on his lips as he said, "What time is it?"_

_A matching smirk graced Ianto's face and his eyes twinkled mischievously. "It's time for you to be naked, sir."_

"_Already?" He said even as he reached to slide the braces of his shoulders. "I thought it was only about seven."_

"_I'd say eight, sir."_

_He chuckled, "Don't make me get the tape measure, Ianto."_

"_Later," Ianto replied, watching avidly as Jack pulled his his open shirt from his trousers. "You're very good with buttons, sir. Maybe you'd like to help me?"_

_In a flash Jack was around the desk and his fingers were fumbling at the top button of Ianto's shirt. He loved undressing Ianto, loved to caress the skin revealed with each button that slipped free. He never could resist kissing Ianto when he was this close, either._

_With a soft moan Jack pressed his lips gently against Ianto's, feeling them open and a questing tongue slide out. Once again he was surprised by Ianto. For a man who spent so much time making coffee he ought to taste of it, but Ianto hardly ever did. He preferred the smell of coffee to the taste, and rarely drank any. Most of the time his mug was filled with tea or hot chocolate, not the sinfully delicious coffee he brewed._

_Now, as their tongues danced sinuously, Jack could taste mint and a hint of the Chinese Ianto had eaten for dinner. It was an odd, but not unpleasant, combination and Jack searched hungrily for more. They moaned simultaneously and Ianto began to scramble with Jack's undershirt, forcing his hands between their bodies to pull it out, up and off._

_Jack remembered himself then and began work on the second button, regretfully breaking the kiss to turn his attention to Ianto's clavicle. It had been perfectly framed by red cloth a moment ago and now Jack could finally pay it the attention it deserved. He sucked and licked at the indent, enjoying the way Ianto's hands slid along his back, urging him on. Moving on, Jack left butterfly along each collar bone that stood starkly from Ianto's chest. He was still too skinny, Jack thought vaguely._

_Then everything was lost as Ianto lowered his head and began to lick along the curve of Jack's ear, breathing softly with the sole intention of driving Jack mad. It worked, just like every other time. Groaning, Jack lifted his head, stopping Ianto's torments, and kissed him passionately._

_Their tongues tangled quickly, twining gently before breaking apart for a quick breath and coming together again. Long moments were spent trading caresses, suckling gently on lips and tongues until they were groaning and thrusting their hips together in a rough rhythm._

_Not breaking contact, Jack popped the last few buttons on Ianto's shirt free and tugged t roughly from his shoulders. They were forced apart then so Ianto could unbutton his cuffs, which Jack had forgotten to do in his haste. In the end, he was in Ianto's way as he tried to help by kissing down his shoulder until he met fabric._

_Finally, their shirts were gone and they could touch skin as they returned to gentle thrusting. Hands roamed freely across muscled backs and shoulders as their tongues began to to duel back and forth, pushing, shoving, sliding around each other. It quickly became too much for Jack and he tore himself away from Ianto, who tried to keep him still with a gentle nip to his lower lip._

_With an evil grin Jack dropped to his knees and brought his hands up to Ianto's belt buckle. Once the tricky part was out of the way and he could reach the button and fly beneath Jack lent forward and nuzzled at Ianto's belly button._

_The young man stifled a giggle and Jack gave up nuzzling in favor of licking and blowing gently on the wet flesh. Stomach muscles jumped temptingly and Jack repeated his actions until Ianto gave up and giggled. Only then did Jack free the button and pull down the zip before palming the hard cock still hidden by cotton underwear._

_Ianto immediately forgot his giggles to pull Jack to his feet and kiss him soundly while Ianto returned the favor, even going a step further than Jack and tugging his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Kisses and gentleness were lost in a sudden haze of lust as they broke apart, panting as they struggled out of pants, underwear, shoes, and socks in a hurry._

_Jack reached for the hidden stash of lube he kept in his desk drawer and drew it out. Ianto watched him eagerly as he removed the cap and began to squeeze some onto his fingers. Suddenly, another hand was covering his._

"_Let me," Ianto asked, lust darkened blue eyes boring into Jack's and he hesitated. Jack had always topped, arguing that Ianto had to learn from the bottom up. The moment stretched and Ianto had begun to blush before Jack surrendered with a small nod._

_He heard Ianto take a deep breath as Jack turned to face his desk, bending over it and spreading his legs. There was a soft squelching noise and a moment later a cool, slick finger slipped between his ass cheeks and teased around his entrance._

_This time Jack took a deep breath as the finger made a few exploratory thrusts, gently breaching the tight ring of muscle. Ianto gained confidence and Jack hissed in a breath as the finger disappeared inside of him, slowly moving in and out, fucking him deliciously._

_Ianto would have kept it up for longer than Jack thought necessary if he hadn't started moving back to meet the thrusts until Ianto got the message and added another finger. He began to scissor them, stretching Jack further and brushing briefly against his prostate. That did it for Jack, careful preparation be damned, it wasn't like he could break._

"_Ianto, please. I need you!"_

_The fingers faltered in their steady rhythm and Ianto asked tentatively, "Jack, are you sure?"_

"_I'm fine Ianto, just go slow at first." Another tentative brush against his sweet spot had Jack panting as he ground back into Ianto's fingers. He reluctantly pulled out, leaving Jack bereft and whimpering softly with the loss._

_Another squelch and Jack thought he could hear Ianto stroking himself, warming the lube and slicking his cock. A warm hand pulled at his ass, exposing him to Ianto's questing cock. Jack could feel the heat from the blunt tip of a cock before Ianto hesitated again._

"_Ianto, just do it! Damn it, do it!" With a growl Jack thrust back, forcing Ianto inside. The stretching burn was nearly overwhelming, but Jack gritted his teeth and waited as Ianto pulled out and thrust back in shallowly._

_Each gently thrust brought Ianto deeper, brought him closer to filling Jack completely. Long minutes later he was finally buried to the hilt in Jack's body, stunned by the heat and tightness of the velvety soft channel. He forced himself to stillness, waiting for them to adjust before moving._

"_Jack?" Ianto questioned when the other man let out a shuddering breath_

"_I'm fine. Just didn't think," he grunted, "it would feel this good."_

_Ianto chuckled and shifted experimentally and froze when Jack gasped._

"_Gods – Ianto! Go." Jack squirmed forward and Ianto pulled back before sliding home again._

_They soon lost themselves in a gentle rhythm that made them moan with passion. Ianto's confidence grew but he was reluctant to move faster for fear of it all ending too soon. Jack met him thrust for thrust and, sensing the young man's reluctance, sought to reassure him._

"_Ianto," Jack moaned, knowing his weakness for dirty talk, "So fucking good! More! Faster!"_

_Ianto's hips stuttered and his breath hitched. Then he was back, all gentleness lost as he began to pound into Jack._

_Jack moaned again with the abuse to his already sensitive prostate. He could feel his orgasm growing, the fire coiling in his belly and threatening to explode. He pried a hand off the desk and began to fist himself. With a growl Ianto batted his hand away and took over stroking Jack himself._

_Jack fell apart. The dual stimulation was too much and he came with a shudder and a shout, calling out incoherently as Ianto continued to pound into him. After long moments that were lost in waves of pleasure Jack realized that Ianto was still going. A wicked grin spread across Jack's face as he put all of his considerable talent into bringing Ianto over the edge in almost record time._

_With a final snap of his hips Ianto buried himself in Jack and came, and came, and came. He shuddered at the intensity of it and slumped onto Jack's back, utterly spent. With a sigh, Jack reached back to stroke a quivering thigh, pleased with the effect he had on the Welshman._

_Sweat slick bodies shifted and slid against each other as Ianto rolled off Jack. He gave a small moan at the loss of heat and contact, but Jack had to admit falling asleep against his desk wasn't the best idea._

"_That was-" Ianto puffed, leaning back next to Jack, putting his ass temptingly close, but Jack just didn't have the energy at the moment._

"_Amazing?" He supplied with a chuckle._

"_Yeah."_

"_I told you being the top is fun."_

_Ianto grinned madly. "You're telling me."_

"_So it was good?" Jack asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Oh yeah!" The grin on Ianto's face nearly split it in two. "We will be doing that again."_

"_As my master commands," Jack said, and planted a kiss on Ianto's backside._

_He swatted at Jack's head lazily. "Watch it, boy. If I wasn't so damn tired I'd make you pay for that."_

_Jack propped himself up to sit next Ianto. He put on a dopey expression and lisped, "Oh please! Make me pay, master!"_

"_Don't tempt me."_

"_Please, master!"_

_Ianto growled playfully and pushed him away. "C'mon. Let's go to bed."_

_They staggered over to the trapdoor that led to Jack's tiny room and helped each other down. The small bed was barely big enough for the two of them, but after a bit of shifting and snuggling they ended up spooned together with Jack wrapped comfortably in Ianto's arms. In a matter of minutes they were both sleeping happily._


End file.
